


Is it a malfunction?

by who_seeks_shall_find



Series: Life as I see it [74]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Helpless, Love, Pain, Scared Oliver Queen, Spinal implant, Worry, post-season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_seeks_shall_find/pseuds/who_seeks_shall_find
Summary: There are problems with Felicity's spinal implant and Oliver struggles to see her in pain.





	Is it a malfunction?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frabialoveseverything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frabialoveseverything/gifts).



> This is a part of a series about Oliver's imprisonment and a year after it. This drabble takes place after Oliver's imprisonment. He has been out of prison for 294 days.
> 
> The series will be updated once a day (if it's just possible). It's going to include 122 drabbles about Oliver, Felicity, William and other characters who are involved in their lives. It's going to take approximately four months to finish the series. The drabbles are linked to each other but they're NOT in a CHRONOLOGICAL order. That's why, there may also be gaps or blanks which are filled in later.
> 
> I wish that every character is respected without unnecessary hatred.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> P.s. Thank you Frabialoveseverything for a great prompt.

Felicity woke up in the middle of the night because her back was aching. Her eyes snapped open and she blinked a few times. Oliver was sleeping next to her and Felicity was sure he was in deep sleep because his breathing was slow and steady. She didn’t want to move and wake him up. Oliver wasn’t exactly a heavy sleeper although he had gotten better with time. Now he could almost sleep seven hours without waking up and he didn’t have that many nightmares anymore. 

Oliver’s arm was draped over her waist and she tried to remove it gently. Yet, she didn’t manage to do it without waking Oliver up. Oliver stirred and blinked. Felicity smiled him apologetically in the darkness and said in a tight voice: “Go back to sleep, Oliver.”

“What’s going on?” Oliver asked while he frowned.

Felicity looked at him like she didn’t know what he was talking about. Oliver rose to his elbows and gestured towards her face. He whispered tightly: “Your face is white like a sheet.”

“Oh,” Felicity whispered back as she could feel sweat dampening her face and neck.

Oliver moved closer to her and placed his hand on her forehead as Felicity mumbled: “I’m fine, Oliver.”

“Now I know why you hate it when I say that,” Oliver huffed out. Then he pleaded: “Felicity, please. Tell me what’s happening. Where is the pain?”

Felicity bit her bottom lip and she could feel another wave of pain ran down her spine. She winced and whimpered involuntarily while Oliver jolted up into sitting position. He switched on the reading light and threw the covers aside. He clasped her face and studied her every movement. His eyes were full of worry and Felicity felt bad for being the reason behind Oliver’s worried expression. 

Felicity panted a little as she stammered: “It’s my back.”

“Your implant?” Oliver asked with growing concern.

Felicity clenched her fists as she tried to hide her pain and nodded. Oliver turned to sit sideways and took his phone from the night stand next to their bed. Felicity followed his actions and raised a brow in silent question as she propped herself up against the headboard. The pain was easing and she found breathing a bit easier. The pain related to her spinal injury was usually short but extremely strong. 

Oliver was about dial something and Felicity asked: “Whom are you calling to?”

“911,” Oliver answered without hesitation and he didn’t turn to look at Felicity

“Don’t,” Felicity squeaked and grabbed his wrist to stop him.

Oliver looked up and his eyes were wide with panic. Felicity gave him a reassuring smile and tugged his hand gently. Oliver shook his head and turned to look at his phone. Felicity knew how much Oliver hated feeling helpless. Her spinal injury wasn’t something he could fight. He couldn’t protect her from feeling the chronic pain which her injury was still causing her from time to time. 

Luckily, the pain wasn’t bothering her too often but there were days when she could feel a sharp pain in her back. It was almost paralyzing because it affected her whole back. She knew it was impossible to develop a perfect spinal implant because spinal injuries were complicated and everyone had unique neural pathways. Pain was inevitable with spinal injuries although Felicity found it hard to admit. Technology wasn’t just good enough yet.

Felicity winced and she looked at Oliver apologetically. She wanted to erase his worried expression from his face. She was sure she could see a glint in his eyes because of the unshed tears. He asked helplessly: “What can I do?”

“Nothing, babe. This will pass. It always does,” Felicity reassured him and reached out to take his hand. 

“Do you want me to call Curtis? Maybe he could do some adjustments. Are you sure it’s not a malfunction,” Oliver reasoned out loud and laced his fingers through hers. 

Felicity smiled at him gratefully and drew small circles on his knuckles as she said: “It’s not necessary to call Curtis. There isn’t much he can do because one of the sensory pathways in my spinal cord is badly damaged and there is nothing anyone can do about it. Usually I don’t feel anything but sometimes it’s like pinched. You know this, honey.”

He nodded and sighed heavily. Then he narrowed his eyes and asked: “Have you lifted something heavy today?”

Felicity blushed a little and Oliver’s brows furrowed. His jaw clenched and he stated, sounding a little judgemental: “You did.”

Felicity smiled at him sheepishly and at first she didn’t answer anything. Instead, she tried to convince Oliver she was getting better: “Honey, I’m fine. I can feel my legs and lower back differently. It doesn’t feel like someone is sticking a knife in my back anymore.”

“I don’t like that metaphor. You shouldn’t know what it is like when someone is sticking a knife in your body,” Oliver mumbled and wrinkled his nose.

Felicity felt bad for her husband – he shouldn’t know what it was like to be stabbed, either. She snuggled closer to him. Oliver lowered his back until he was also laying down. He gently wrapped his arms around Felicity and asked with alarm: “Is this okay? Do I hurt you if I touch you?”

“You don’t hurt me, babe,” Felicity reassured him and leaned her head on Oliver’s chest. She sighed with contentment. 

Oliver pressed his lips on the top of Felicity’s head and muttered against her hair: “I hate to see you in pain.”

“I know that. I always hate to see you in pain too,” Felicity answered in a broken voice.

“I’m used to physical pain. You shouldn’t worry about me,” Oliver said.

“I wasn’t talking about only physical pain although I always hate to see you bleeding. Yet, the most terrible pain to see has never been physical,” Felicity said quietly and tried to hide how painful it was talk about Oliver’s mental wounds and scars.

Oliver pulled her even closer. When he realized what he had done, he asked again: “Do I hurt you now?”

Felicity tilted her head so she could look at Oliver. She offered him a small smile and said: “I’m absolutely fine. Don’t worry, honey. I promise I’ll tell you if I’m in pain.”

“I’d feel better if I knew it was true,” Oliver said and groaned.

Felicity kissed his chest and buried her face in his shoulder. She said softly: “Have I never told you how proud I am of you?”

Oliver chuckled and said playfully: “A few times but I’m always up to hear it again.”

“I’m proud of you,” Felicity said with determination.

“Why?” Oliver asked a bit surprised when he understood Felicity was dead-serious.

Felicity shrugged and explained: “You’re more willing to show your pain these days. I still remember the time when you thought showing your emotions and pain was only a weakness. I know you still downplay your pain, whether it’s physical or emotional, but at least you’re getting better at recognizing it. You don’t just sweep your feelings under the rug.”

Oliver was silent for a while and played with the tips of Felicity’s untamed hair. His voice was thick with emotions as he whispered: “Thank you.”

Felicity nodded and smiled against his shoulder. Oliver touched her cheekbone with his fingertips and Felicity turned to look at him straight in the eye. Oliver mouthed: “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Felicity said out loud.

Oliver smiled at her lovingly but soon he became more serious again. He asked tentatively: “Are you sure there’s nothing we can do to stop those pain episodes?”

Felicity shook her head and said apologetically: “Not with this technology. Nerves are delicate and it’s already a miracle I can walk. We’re trying to develop some kind of help for the pain. Curtis and I have talked about suppressing of the stimulation of sensory cells but it’s still too difficult.”

Oliver sighed deeply and said with frustration: “Seeing you in pain shocked the hell out of me. You have to stop lifting heavy things.”

Felicity said nothing as she caressed his cheek with her hand. Sometimes it felt like Oliver struggled more with her pain than Felicity herself did.

**Author's Note:**

> Update for tomorrow:  
> Oliver and Felicity enjoy a slow morning in their bed.


End file.
